True Colors
by TheCrazyPeople
Summary: A nervous and apprehensive young girl joins the ranks of Hideyoshi's army; to finally find the confidence and dreams she had been waiting and searching for. And possibly a few friends who she can finally get along with and to, once and for all, open up. A bit AU.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is TheCrazyPeople here! How have you all been? I felt like my first fanfic was crap, so I'll try and make it up in this one! (I hope...) Now, I'm using a different form of a plan, so let's hope this thing works... Also, thank you so much, a mysterious person, (I actually know who the person is, it's just I don't know if they want their name to be in this, because I respect people's privacy) for commenting on my first fanfic and you gave me really good constructive criticism and it was exactly what I was thinking. I think it was because I was afraid to go into too much detail, but this is why I'm writing a second fanfic.

Now, for some ground rules. I don't have an official couple for this story, but if there is enough people saying they want an official couple, then let it be so. And this is an AU-like story because people actually lived in events where they would be actually dead. So be warned. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own crap, so the Samurai Warriors series belong to the graces of someone else's hands. (Luckily :p)

* * *

Prologue

"W-what..? W-why...?" murmured a small, quiet voice that echoed in the distance. Young Nanami Mizu was only fifteen, and she had already been forced to join Hideyoshi's army, which made her nervous and overall, she was just panicking. "I-I don't understand... Am I dishonorable to my people?" she thought she wasn't too offending or dishonorable. Yes, her weird top WAS a chopped off half of a kimono essentially, and she did wear a really short skirt, but nothing TOO showing...

"It's nothing about being dishonorable or not, Nanami," her mother explained. "It's just that... You need to go out in the world and find your dreams, and to show your true colors," Nanami's deep and dark magenta eyes flashed with hurt, and immediately she began to think.

"What does she mean? Am I hopeless? Intolerable?" her mother laughed at how Nanami would zone out every time she panicked on the inside about what everyone said about her and would think for ten minutes trying to come up with a solution; only to waste those ten minutes of her life.

"Don't worry, Nanami," snapping the petite girl out of her trance, "All we want is for you to experience the world for yourself... And to find a husband," her mother joked. Nanami relaxed at what her mother said, but didn't when she noticed that everything was neat and tidy; how the fruit bowl was nice and shiny, to how the shoes in the cabinetry were nicely placed; it only meant one thing.

"W-well, I guess I'll try..." spoke Nanami, as she played with her silky yet, wavy blue hair. Nanami was never good with words; her brain couldn't think on the same wave length as her mouth, and she would usually say something really stupid while trying to explain herself. That's one of the main reasons why she has an anxiety for speaking. It was also why she couldn't open up to anyone; she just couldn't explain her feelings and soul!

"(knock, knock)" Like a cat reacting to noise, Nanami sat up straight immediately and zoned out into her thinking, leaving her mother to inch her way to the door, considering she was quite weak.

"(sigh) That Nanami..."

* * *

On the other side of the door, two men arrived from a large distance away and stood; one taller than the other, waiting for an answer for the door.

The taller and more built one was tapping his golden boot on the stoned floor, his aristocrat-like clothes flowing in the wind, with his strange headdress suit to follow. Pinching the bridge of his nose like the frustrated and impatient man that he was, he said, "Why did Hideyoshi tell us to retrieve a girl out of all people...? I bet she isn't even worth it,"

"Oh, relax, Mitsunari," said a young boy-like man, who wore strategist clothing and a small, round, yellow hat that symbolized his immaturity and youth. He slapped the now-to-be identified Mitsunari, and noticed just how small the house that they had arrived at was. "My, my, have you noticed how cramped the inside space must be?"

"I guess... Hanbei-" he mumbled, and suddenly straightened his back and shut his mouth as soon Nanami's mother opened the door.

"Sorry for the delay, boys... I've gotten weak ever since that accident... (sigh) Come now," she lead the two men through the cramped hall to the living room, where Nanami had landed back from her own mind and was sitting at the round table quietly, waiting. "This is my daughter, Nanami,"

Nanami stood to give a deep bow, causing her long hair to really show how long it was. It was straight down her back, and it flowed perfectly down with no tangles or anything.

"I-It is a p-privilege to meet you," she was so nervous, she would vomit right on the spot, but she had more self-regulation than that. "I-I am honored t-that..." her mouth had run dry. She couldn't find the right words for anything today. Or any day in that fact.

"That Lord Hideyoshi has chosen her to be a part of his army," her mother said, finishing her sentence.

Giving a worried face, Mitsunari politely sat down at the table, and Hanbei, who was the other, followed.

"We have a few things to discuss, ma'am..."

* * *

So? How was the prologue? I don't know if I did a good job at all, but I think this was fun to write. So, I need feedback. I have a small idea of where the story could go, but maybe a few suggestions will help. Please, read and review for me! (I need the advice)

Question of the Day (A new thing for this story) : For all of the Professor Layton fans out there, (which I am one) are you sad that the Professor Layton series ends with the new game, "Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy"? (That was the official news, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong)

See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, has it been a while? I've been reading "Looking for Alaska" by John Green, and it's been a really good book so far. I'm about a quarter through the book. I know, reading in the summer... Oh well. For this story, I have a pretty good idea as to what I'm going to do, so that's good. So, I've been literally been playing games and reading books for the summer. Have you all watched Despicable Me 2? I found that it was funny, but the plot (to me) was kind of weak. Watch it anyway! Thank you for the feedback on my other story! By the way, some characters might be OOC in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't have the series, the games, nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

"So, you don't...?" Nanami whispered like a small mouse trying to get the attention of its friends, but only to be swept by other voices.

"Ma'am, are you sure about this? We can make it so that-" Mitsunari was trying to talk out Nanami's mother from putting Nanami in the army, considering that once Nanami was gone, she would have no one to take care of her.

"Everything will be fine. Nanami's got her father's fighting blood in her," bringing up Nanami's father truly hurt her. Her father was like Peter Pan, he was someone that brought joy among anyone he met. However, he died in a brutal accident, and everyone had missed the energetic man. He was talented at everything, but the best thing about him was that he had a rebellious personally, and he was a great fighter.

Nanami was trained under his name, and she learned how to use a scythe, a sword, a bow, and anything imaginable that was a weapon. Nanami knew it was the reason why her mother sent her to the army.

"Alright, we'll come back tonight to pick her up," Hanbei said, with euphoria and extreme excitement. Both of them left, leaving Nanami and her mother behind at the table, discussing what would happen afterwards.

"Mother..." Nanami was terrified, she knew she couldn't leave her mother behind; she was too weak to take care of herself.

"Nanami, my time is short in this world. It would only pain you more if you stayed behind. You have your father's blood, so why not put it to use?" Nanami's heart was conflicted. It was like the whole devil and angel thing, she was torn in two. But... If her mother believed it was the right thing, she would believe it was the right thing too.

"Thank you Mother... I promise to make you proud," she stood and took a deep bow, and went to her room to gather the few things she had owned.

Entering her room; a room that was very barren and small, she went and emptied a trunk she owned for most of her life.

Having finished up putting the things that she knew she needed, she put one last thing that was not necessary, but something of extreme importance to the heart. A notebook, brush, and ink. Her diary.

"I know it would be strange, but it helps to write when stress is built up..."

* * *

"Nanami," her mother called. The sun had set, and she could only see because of the small, glowing candles.

Going to the living room, she saw her mother hold the family treasure. Her father's scythe.

"Mother... Do you think it's right that-" Nanami couldn't. She absolutely couldn't. It was the last thing that belonged to her father; all of the other things were stolen or lost in the accident, and the scythe was the only thing recovered.

"Nanami, I have no use for this. Take it with you, and make most use of it, more than your father," holding the handle with care, she examined the tall weapon from head to toe.

The weapon easily towered over her, and where the long, bent main blade of the scythe would straighten out and go into the handle, there was fur and a jewel that decorated the weapon. And on the other end, there was a smaller blade that looked like a wider cutlass blade. The handle was a nice, deep, jet black, and in the middle there was a brace that held the weapon together. That part was the most unique part of the weapon.

"The scythe was especially designed for when you get stuck in between a rock and a hard place," her mother explained. "This thing could snap in two, and you are able to fight with the other end,"

Testing the weapon, she was amazed how easy it was to handle. It felt like it was meant to be in her hands. "Thank you Mother."

"(knock) (knock)" she reluctantly walked to the door with her mother; she promised to herself and to her mother not to cry.

"Nanami is here, and she's ready. Now go, child; make us _both _proud." and those were the last words Nanami would ever hear from her mother. "Make us _both _proud." If she were to fail...

"No," she told herself, trying to convince her conflicted heart, "I cannot and will not fail... I promise!" She left the door, prepared for the worst. Along with the thoughts and determination of not failing. She trailed the two men, and Hanbei tried to strike up a conversation with the young warrior.

"Sooo Nanami, do you have an idea of what ranking you'll be in?" Nanami flinched at his voice. She didn't expect anyone to try and talk to her. She didn't know how to answer.

"U-uh, I guess I w-would be p-placed at a low r-rank..." she spurred out. "Oh gods, I'm so scared to talk... Someone help me..." she helplessly thought.

"Well, it all depends on how well you do on the test... Fast at running? Messenger. Good at fighting? Possibly a high level warrior. You never know," spoke Mitsunari, turning his head slightly to face Nanami.

Getting more and more nervous by the second, she tripped and crashed right onto the floor, and looked up to see two wide pairs of eyes staring at her with worry and intrigue.

"A-are you alright?" spoke Mitsunari, offering a hand for the young girl.

"You did crash quite hard," said Hanbei, trying to hold in laughter.

Accepting Mitsunari's hand, Nanami soon stood and quickly stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, I'm really clumsy and... I'mreallynervous,sopleaseforgiveme!"

"Slow down, geez," Mitsunari was becoming less impressed by every second and moment. "And if you're nervous, maybe you shouldn't be fighting,"

What a cold man. Nanami was extremely weak at the heart, and that hurt her a lot. But she had learned how not to show her emotion, or more like hold off on it until later. The only way you could tell she was doing it was that she would bite onto her lower lip until it would bleed abundantly.

Everything was silent until they had gotten camp; but that wasn't the end of the painful words... Everything was going to stab her in the heart, yet it is going to strengthen her all the same.

* * *

So, how was that? I hoped it was nice and tense, but I kind of doubt it. Oh well, that's why I'm writing! To get better and everything. So, I hope you all have a good summer, and you'll see me another time!

Question of the Day: Is anyone a big fan of Ryan Higa? I love all of his videos soooo very much!

See you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! How are you all? Are you all having fun reading this? So, I forgot whether I mentioned this or not, but Hanbei will live beyond his time of death. Basically he'll live in a time of where he would be dead. Now shush, I know that's unfair, but hey, there are some things that must be done. So, I hope you all enjoy!

By the way, a BIG change, I will start to put thoughts in a different font so that it won't be as confusing!

I got a nice review from someone, so I thank you, good person! And don't you worry, Nanami's father won't seem absolutely perfect soon... (nudge, nudge, wink, wink)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves the characters mentioned in the story. Except for my own character.

* * *

Chapter 2

"A-a girl? What a joke. What could Hideyoshi be thinking?" whispers flew around Nanami's head as she walked by, and every one of them would tear a piece of her heart off; little by little.

"Do you think she's a concubine? Or maybe she belongs in the kitchen," one whispered, making fun of her clothing.

"Impossible. She's carrying a scythe. I bet she's a blacksmith," Now, any girl would be horrendously offended and upset, but of course, Nanami and her anxious personality did not do a thing towards the comments.

_"Why do everyone have to judge me like this...?"_ she thought. Biting on her lip, drawing more blood. _"I'm going to taste blood for a long time..."_ As she was closing herself into her shell, Mitsunari and Hanbei lead her inside to a room meant for a tea ceremony. _"Oh gods, why do I have to..."_

"Ah! Nanami, I presume?" Hideyoshi yelled across the room; quite the unnecessary thing to do, and interrupted her thoughts.

"Y-yes... Sir, I'm honored that you would choose me to be a part of your army!" she bowed down, and stood up to see Hideyoshi smiling, who was easy to identify because of his nickname,"Monkey", and his wife, who Nanami noticed that she was a ninja because of her clothing. She sat down on the seat with a nervous expression written straight across her face.

Mitsunari had begun preparing tea and Hanbei sat down as well, he was mesmerized by a game of shogi he had begun with another person a few minutes ago.

"I should let you get settled down, hmm? Ah, I know!" he said, slapping Nanami's shoulder really hard, to the point where there was a sound that would make you think that someone had just punched somebody really hard. Hideyoshi drew back his hand, and was nervously smiling, almost as if to apologize.

Nanami looked weak and was emotionally weak, and just what you had expected out of her, she whimpered a tinge before another sound whipped though the air, echoing in the room. The small sound was a 'ahem', from the small ninja that was, Nanami knew for sure, Hideyoshi's wife.

"Would you like me to show Nanami around? I wouldn't mind, darling," said the ninja, already pushing Nanami out the door and handing her scythe to her.

_"What the heck? This is turning out to be quite the gong show..." _

Before Hideyoshi could even answer, the ninja had already fully pushed Nanami out the door, considering Nanami was pacing towards the door.

"I'm sorry about my husband, he can be quite... Eccentric," said the ninja openly.

_"Why in the world would she admit to such things...? But... I am in an army full of different people... (sigh)"_ Nanami wore a very anxious face around, she was just so scared of meeting new people.

"I'm Nene, by the way! It's nice to meet such a young girl!" Upon hearing that, the corners of Nanami's mouth moved slightly up, cracking a rare and small smile. "I'll show you around while the men have tea and set your tent up!"

Nene showed her around, and she had met many people who she could get along with, but she could never find the words or the bravery to talk to become friends. Nene though, knew about Nanami's difficulties and was very warm towards her and didn't provoke her about it.

"So-" Nene opened her mouth to speak, but instead was interrupted by a messenger holding a letter and was running towards them.

"A letter for Nanami Mizu!" Nanami swallowed a huge lump in her throat and accepted the letter.

"T-Thank you..." she looked at Nene apologetically, wanting to open the letter, and got a nod from the tiny ninja.

The letter was quite long, and it was from Nanami's mother, saying that she might not make the winter, to tell to not worry about her, and that this will likely be the last time she will ever contact her, considering postal services were expensive and how she doesn't want to pain Nanami.

After explaining the letter to Nene and shedding a river of tears, Nene sympathized with the worried Nanami, and said,

"I'm so sorry... If there is anything I can do, please, tell me," she hugged the young Nanami, she knew it was way too early for a young girl like her to lose her mother. "Mizu... I think I've heard of the name... Yes, I think your father was in this very army..."

_"F-Father..."_ "You knew my father?" Nanami was biting her nails now, after hearing about her mother, she has to hear about her father... Who died in a horrendous fight and accident.

"Yes," Nene said, sighing loudly, "A great man... But he was such a dunce... Ack! I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

"N-None taken," Nanami mumbled, zoning out into her mind of wonders, yet in reach to listen to the squabbling ninja.

"Well, he would do really well in physical challenges, but when he would evaluated every month... (sigh) He would never get into a higher rank than a measly foot soldier," she said, reminiscing the past. "He was also quite oblivious..."

"D-did-" Nanami had almost spoke naturally, but something had gone wrong along the way, and she clamped her mouth shut and opened it again to speak. "He must have been shunned a lot... He never told me or my family about that before... But maybe because he never noticed..."

Nene opened and shut her mouth like a fish on dry land trying to get water, amazed at how much the young girl that stood before her had spoken.

"W-well, I guess so," Nene said as she tipped her head from side to side. "But he was just so happy all the time that no one really complained... Now, I want to see how you can fight!" she dragged the now confused Nanami to the training grounds, noticing that Hideyoshi, Mitsunari, and Hanbei were following close behind; who had finished their tea.

_"How the heck did she change subjects so quickly...?" _Nanami thought, oblivious to the men behind her.

* * *

A cliffhanger I guess? I hope you guys enjoyed that little chappie!

So, I have a question for you all, and no, it is not the question of the day. "Do you want an official couple?" Now what I mean by that is that I haven't thought of a person to match the OC with, and I sort of planned not to and leave it for you guys to decide who she goes with... So, please! Review, because I need to know this! If there is no answer, I'll be sad and go with my original plan... (sigh)

Well, see you guys next time! (Sorry, no question of the day...)


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! How are you all? Did you all enjoy the last chappie? I really hope that my writing won't slowly deteriorate over time... I often do that; or I lose interest in writing the story... But the only way not to lose interest is that if you all keep reading it! I see that most of you guys only read the prologue and that's pretty much it. Oh well, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Samurai Warriors series... I hope you all understand that. We're good? Ok, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Umm, do I h-have to d-do this...?" Nanami stood with her scythe in hand, shaking of fear. "I don't want to-"

"Ah, it's fine!" Nene said energetically, as she armed herself. "This will make things easier for my darling!" Then, she suddenly launched herself at Nanami; catching her off-guard, and slashed Nanami's shoulder, and created a deep gash that slowly oozed out red liquid.

Even though she was injured, she wouldn't dare make a move. Watching carefully, the two circled around and around; the fight soon going nowhere.

Hideyoshi and his party watched attentively, like hungry wolves concentrating on their next meal; drinking up every moment as if their lives depended on it.

Of course, Nene was growing impatient, and made a second move, but Nanami successfully defended the attack, but Nene's second blade would have pierced her if she hadn't moved out of the way, putting her in a bad position.

_"I'm in a ton of trouble... It's essentially two against one...! Wait a second!" _Suddenly, she had just remembered. _"Darn it. My scythe can snap in two... But still... It's difficult to use two blades... And they're attached together too..." _

But Nanami knew that two was better than one. Twisting the scythe apart, she slashed at Nene; who easily dodged and forgot about the other end, that held a smaller blade.

Hideyoshi was very intrigued, but immediately knew about the other bladed side. The other end flew up, and nearly sliced poor Nanami's head, if she hadn't caught the thing. Where she had her hand, however, was a bad place to be.

The blade unfortunately, had sliced her hand open, and Nanami was already bleeding enough. Nene called it a draw, which Nanami honestly felt she failed, and the two went off together to the medical tent; to fix her wounds.

Mitsunari couldn't stop shaking his head, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose; a sign of extreme disappointment. Hanbei was trying to hold in his laughter, he had never seen such a easily given fight before.

"Now, now, both of you," Hideyoshi said, thinking about what he saw and how it relates to Nanami's personality. "She could have been nervous. I bet she was too loyal to make a move. But she IS fast..."

"Yeah," Hanbei said, finally calming his laughing fit, "You said 'could have' though. But you might be right about the loyal thing. But still..." Then he started to laugh again. "I've never seen such a fight that ended like that!"

"I don't think she should be in an army at all," said Mitsunari, who stood up to leave and helped his lord up. "I knew it was a bad idea to accept her into the army... (sigh)"

"Come on now, Mitsunari," Hideyoshi said with vigor and in an assuring tone. "Someday a bud shall bloom into a magnificent flower," Mitsunari looked at his lord surprisingly; he didn't know that he had the capability to even think of something so philosophical.

* * *

"I am so embarrassed..." Nanami whispered, barely audible to the human ear. "I'm never going to live down this moment..."

Nene looked at Nanami confused, and Nanami explained. "I knew they were there... I can feel the stares..."

Nene patted Nanami's back sympathetically, and spoke, "Everything will be alright-"

"No, n-not really," Nanami said, shaking her head. "I'll be put in the lowest ranks... I guess I made a bad impression..."

Nene couldn't say anything, and instead brought Nanami back to the tea room, and they ran into the three men, chatting over tea once again.

_"Oh gods..." _Nanami thought, biting on her lower lip. "I-I already k-know, Lord Hideyoshi..." she said, catching Hideyoshi off-guard; who started to cough up his tea. "I don't deserve any hospitality whatsoever," she bowed low, with all of her sincere apologies.

"I-It's fine! Either way, I've decided to make you a messenger! Train, train, and train! To the best of your abilities!" Hideyoshi yelled with determination and triumph, making Nanami smile.

Rising up from her bow, Nanami smiled with all of her heartfelt emotion, making everyone in the room smile as well. "I-I'll t-try my b-best! D-don't you worry!" Nene and Nanami both took off to get Nanami settled down, and the three men sat there, smiling.

"I bet," Hideyoshi said, eyeing both Mitsunari and Hanbei with a smirk, "That the two of you really like her, huh?" Both Hanbei and Mitsunari blushed, getting Hideyoshi's monkey-like laugh filling the room.

"N-Not true!" said the two at the same time, getting Hideyoshi to laugh harder.

"Alright, lover boys, time to go home, huh?"

* * *

"Thank you, Lady Nene," Nanami spoke, while Nene began to leave. "I hope you have a nice day!" And then she was all alone.

She changed out of her clothes, and then she laid on her futon, and winced at the pain in both her shoulder and hand.

_"I'm never going to live that down... Not now, not ever." _She slowly went to sleep, and fell into the dream world.

* * *

Eek! I hope you all are doing well! Gosh, I have no idea if this chappie was good or not, but please, some honest feedback would be greatly appreciated! I hope you all have a good day! And remember, if you want Nanami to pair up with someone, then say so! Even if you don't want her to, then say so!

Question of the Day: Is it just me, or does Auel from Gundam Seed Destiny sort of remind you of someone in the Samurai Warrior games? I don't know.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! How are you all? So, a lot of you people have been telling me I don't have a ton of detail. I totally understand! I don't know why, but I keep making every chapter 1000 words or so. Plus, I can't stop doing that, because once I hit 1000 words, I'm like, "I'm off to bed..." So, hopefully, this chappie will be the first chappie of where I don't do that.

So, there are a ton of reviews! I'm so happy that there are people that really enjoy this story! Thanks for all the support! And remember, it's you guys that keep me going! TeeHee! (Ryan Higa, everyone.)

I was surfing the interwebs, (I call things weird names) and I found out that there was really weird merchandise like for example, pillow cases of Yukimura, Masamune, and Mitsunari. Most weirdest thing I've seen/heard since those life-sized twilight pillow cases. Gosh, they're really weird. They're 50 cm x 150 cm. Good luck finding a pillow that large!

Also, can someone come up with a good OC name for me? And for Mitsunari, (I want him to have a partner) do you think I should pair him up with Yukimura or someone or a new OC? (Hence a need for an OC name.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving samurais, swords, or fluffy headdresses. (Sorry, I had to... WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A FLUFFY HAT, MITSUNARI?!)

* * *

Chapter 4

The sun had risen from the depths of the Earth, and Nanami had already been wide awake; she had gone down to the river that was in a forest that was nearby to do her preparations for the day ahead and brought a handful of water to her face to cleanse herself of any dirt... And embarrassment.

_"Oh gods... Yesterday was embarrassing beyond belief..." _Nanami thought, as she began to wipe her face with her towel. _"I'm never going to rise into another rank... Why did the gods curse me with such clumsiness?" _

Finishing up at the river, she casually walked down the trail while noticing how everyone had been staring at her... Or more like past her. _"Why...? Is there something wrong?" _Instinctively, she looked behind her to find Hanbei and Mitsunari casually talking to each other; with Hanbei making fun of the younger but older-looking man, who was very mad at Hanbei.

Immediately, her bent back shot straight up, and she stopped in her path; waiting for the two to walk by. Mitsunari noticed how nervous Nanami was, and he turned to Nanami, causing the poor girl to have her heart race like a drum and caused her to panic in her mind. He tugged on the blue-haired girl's sleeve to indicate for her to come, and continued walking down the path back to the camp.

"I'm sorry," Hanbei said, winking at Nanami, causing her to blush, "It seems Mr. Cold here can't really express himself, huh?" Saying that, he smiled when the usually scared girl started to laughing.

She tried to cover her laughter with her hand, but unfortunately, Mitsunari heard everything that went on behind him, and scowled at the thought of Hanbei and Nanami being together. He knew that he had difficulties expressing his feelings, but still. He knew if that was what the gods wanted, then let it be so. Yet he felt a faint nagging feeling in his heart, and he couldn't stop himself from liking Nanami.

"Now come on, lovebirds," Mitsunari stopped in his tracks, looked over his shoulder, and yelled from a distance away; with his heart hurt, "We don't have all day, hmm?" He turned back to face forward. However, he heard running behind him, and turned to see that the two had quickly followed. "Lord Hideyoshi wants to meet with all of us," he said, now that Hanbei and Nanami were at a more audible distance, putting his emphasis on 'all'.

With Mitsunari's drastic change of attitude, both Hanbei and Nanami looked at each other in the eye, but the two quickly dismissed any ideas when Mitsunari began to glare at the two like he was going to kill one of them.

"M-Mitsunari..?" spoke the soft-speaking girl, "A-Are you alright...?"

Mitsunari quickly noted what went through his mind and panicked a little, but quickly recovered from his panic attack. "I-I'll be fine," he said insecurely, and crossed his arms. "Now come on, we got to go!" Mitsunari huffed a little, and walked away with his headdress all puffy and that illustrated how annoyed and resentful he was.

The three had remained quiet the whole entire time it took to get to Hideyoshi's, and even when Hanbei would try to strike up a conversation, Mitsunari would hear nothing of it.

"Lord Hideyoshi," Mitsunari spoke, after he had knocked on Hideyoshi's door. "The party you have requested for has arrived."

The door slowly drew open, and was flung all the way to the side when the other side recognized everyone. On the other side of the door was Nene, who was dressed in her usual ninja clothing. She clapped her hands together, as if she had remembered something.

"Excuse me for a second, but please, just walk on in! I hope you all know where you are going!"

Mitsunari nodded and walked on in, and the three of them walked single file down the hall, and they were soon in the tea room where Nanami first met Hideyoshi.

"Ah! All of you have arrived!" Nanami jumped at the voice and went rigid, and slowly walked into the room. "Nanami! Please come here,"

Upon hearing her name, she walked nervously to the table of where Hideyoshi stood. The table was a large mahogany table with a large map of the island Kyushu spread across its surface.

"So, Nanami," Hideyoshi said, scratching his chin as Mitsunari and Hanbei both looked at the map. "You have any idea for a strategy?" When Hideyoshi said those words, the three adolescents looked at Hideyoshi as if he was crazy, getting him to say, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-Nothing is wrong, my L-Lord..." Nanami was first to speak. "It's just-" she stopped, and once again, she couldn't find the proper words. _"Darn it... Why does it have to be now...?" _

"That we didn't expect you to have asked her out of all people," Mitsunari said, finishing Nanami's sentence.

"Well, I asked her. So, our situation is a bit..." and Hideyoshi thought for a second or two, "Odd. We are reinforcing the Tachibanas, and things are going to get rough,"

"Might I suggest we capture some eastern strongholds first, since we can secure a pier for more reinforcements to arrive," said Mitsunari, circling, then tapping his fan at the area of what he was talking about.

"U-Umm, not to r-ruin everything, but don't you think t-that they would have thought of that and p-place most of their forces on the e-eastern side of the island?" said Nanami, with her voice shaking, expecting a lash of verbal insults heading her way.

Sensing that the girl was very scared of him, Mitsunari sighed and said, "That is true... What if we sent a decoy ship to pretend to dock, while the others are already on the western side; attack?"

This time, it was Hanbei who rose an objection. "But, we want to try and save as many lives as possible... We can't afford to lose many people,"

"Well then, why do you come with something?!" said Mitsunari, raising his voice in frustration, causing the two strategists to argue.

Nanami was silently examining the map, and suddenly, she had a eureka moment. "I wonder..."

"What is it, Nanami?" whispered Hideyoshi, as he did not what Mitsunari or Hanbei to take her moment away.

"Maybe we can make a large force to attack them from the north," said Nanami, pointing at the northern part of the island and drawing the attention of the arguing smart yet idiotic adolescents. "And t-then, they'll panic, and we can send a second force to try to divide the forces... We divide them to the point of where every group will be come easy to dispose of..." Everyone became silent, because the way Nanami had said the plan, made them very astounded. She sounded different from usual... Almost passionate, if they dare say.

"That's a very good plan, Nanami!" said Hideyoshi, smiling and clapping, "I think we might be able to pull it off! We could have a constant flow of soldiers, going there and ready to fight!"

"W-Wait..." said Nanami, who thought of something to contradict the plan. "What if we don't have enough soldiers...? Are you sure that-"

"Weellll," said Hanbei, putting his finger onto his chin, "We could have boats come in one by one, with our forces growing more and more. We could also have the Tachibanas be the first to strike, then we'll arrive with nice timing, and go in our own way."

"That sounds like a solid plan," said Mitsunari, looking at the map and nodding. "I shall write out the instructions today."

"Well," said Hideyoshi dismissing them, "I trust the three of you to do very well in the battle coming up. Even you, Nanami," Before Nanami left, she gave a bow to Hideyoshi and headed out the door.

* * *

"So, we want to do this?" Mitsunari was writing down instructions with the help of Nanami, and the two were at it for quite some time. "I see. (sigh) There are so many things to do for the upcoming battle,"

"I-I guess... B-But I don't r-really understand w-why Lord Hideyoshi c-chose me..." Nanami kept staring at the plan they made earlier, but there was something on her mind. _"Why am I the one that was chosen for this? I'm worth nothing... I'm clumsy, a ditz, and an idiot." _

"Well, you still have to try your best," said Mitsunari, who was now scribbling on the scroll. "This IS for Lord Hideyoshi,"

"I-I guess..." And they spent the night away, trying to finish the plan and the instructions.

* * *

Hello! How are you all? I'm done! Finally! The story is getting good? I couldn't think of a good strategy, so I made a really weak one up. I don't know. So, please review, and leave a good OC name for me! And I'll give credit to those who suggested a name! And vote for who Mitsunari should go with! Thanks!

Question of the Day (It's been a while, huh?):What do you guys think of the pillow cases I've been talking about? If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll try to put a link somewhere in this chappie. But, gosh, are those some weird pillow cases. And the site's in Japanese, so if anyone would tell me what it says, it is greatly appreciated.

www. gamecity. ne. jp/ shop/ goods/ sengoku3/ item16. htm (Just delete the spaces. Sorry, it won't let me post the whole thing. :p)

See you all next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys! How are you all? What did you think of the pillows? I thought they were really interesting, and it seems that you guys thought the same too.

So, I thank ThePeacockFeather and Ryujin Mei for suggesting ideas! I thank you all! Check out their works and stuff! They're awesome because I said so! So, I'm sorry if I don't make the character exactly like how you would have liked it, but I tried.

You all a fan of Tobuscus? I personally love Tobuscus. You have to watch this music video called 'Whistle While I Work It'. Awesomest thing ever.

By the way, Mitsunari might be a bit OOC, but I have no idea how he would react to such a event. You'll know what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Including Mitsunari's lady hair. (Is it just me, or does Mitsunari have what I like to call lady hair?)I hope you all like the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 5

Nanami woke to a small tapping noise that sounded impatient or energetic. While trying to recollect of what had happened yesterday, a voice made her jump and she realized that she wasn't even close to her room or even alone. Her mind was so slow, she couldn't tell if she was even awake. Her mind was really groggy, and she was very tired.

"Yes? Who is it?" the voice belonged to a certain grumpy person, and he himself had just woken up.

When Nanami got up, she realized she was lying on the floor, and she had a blanket wrapped around her, it seemed as if she had fallen asleep before Mitsunari, and he must have taken care of her. Nanami saw Mitsunari get up, and she dropped her jaw slightly when she saw Mitsunari without his headdress.

_"I know that Mitsunari doesn't sleep with his headdress... But still... He has such lustrous hair... Am I jealous of a man's hair?" _

"It's me! Hideyoshi!" Peering around the corner, she saw that Mitsunari had slowly slid the door open, and suddenly something colorful had tackled him to the ground.

"W-What the H-Hell?! Lord Hideyoshi, who is this person?" When Nanami walked over, she was trying to retain her laugh, for this was a sight to be seen.

A young girl, who looked not a day over fourteen years old; had glomped the aristocrat, and the aristocrat was red like his clothes and armor, probably because in his entire life he has never had a girl be so close to him. The young girl was snuggling against his chest, and somehow, had made him turn even more red.

"This is Atsuko, she's going to be your new page!" Nanami, being unable to contain her laughter anymore; she then uncharacteristically laughed out loud, she hugged her stomach and her chuckles filled the room with its light, airy sounds, and when it seemed like she would never stop, she suddenly stopped laughing and became very serious.

"Nice to meet ya, old man!" Atsuko said, and from the looks of it, she was a childish girl, she wore a red tailcoat, and blue puffy shorts, and had cute, brown, curly pigtails. "But... You don't look to be THAT old. I heard you were this grouchy old man from Lord Hideyoshi!"

When the two had gotten themselves in a less... Strange position, Mitsunari had glared at the smiling Hideyoshi, and Nanami had then gotten up to take her chance to take her leave.

"Hee hee..." Nanami whispered. "Lord H-Hideyoshi, Lord M-Mitsunari, I must take my leave. It's nice to meet you, Atsuko. You have such a nice demeanor, Atsuko..." then she mumbled under her breath. "I-I wish I had a great p-personality like yours..."

While she was walking back to her own tent, she had the young girl in her mind. Since Nanami was a quiet person, she became very observant over the years.

_"I think that this girl is very honest... I think a girl like her would be perfect for someone like Mitsunari... He could learn a thing or two from her. How nice. She's so energetic, it's almost like she only eats sugar or something. So innocent. Or maybe-" _

Out of the blue, Nanami had walked into someone, and when she stopped her thinking, she realized she had bumped into Hanbei.

"Ah! I-I'm so s-sorry, Lord Hanbei," She spoke with utter speed, and Hanbei had just smiled.

"I bet you're thinking about that new page of Mitsunari's," Laughing at Nanami's amazed reaction, the yellow clothed boy continued. "She leaves a mark on you, that's for sure. Funny how she's the same age as Mitsunari, though." Nanami gave a very confused look to him.

"W-What do you mean?" stuttered Nanami, suspiciously. "H-How old is Mitsunari?" She was expecting Mitsunari to be years older than her, but that wasn't the problem.

"Hahaha! Mitsunari's like eighteen, but Atsuko's the problem. I always make fun of Atsuko for her own age... She never acts her age!" Hanbei started to crack up, and Nanami's dropped jaw only fed his laughter. "I remember when Lord Hideyoshi first met her, he thought she was fourteen! You should have seen her face! But I must admit," he started to calm a bit, but only started to laugh more by thinking about it. "She is quite childish for her own age..."

"I-I never knew... I thought she was-"

"Way younger than you? Yeah, but she is actually really old. So, I thought Mitsunari would need a friend... Or something more. So I recommended Atsuko to Lord Hideyoshi. And you might be wondering how I met her?" Nanami fiercely nodded.

_"How does he know what I'm thinking most of the time?" _She quickly thought before Hanbei answered himself.

"She's actually my second cousin! She's really smart, but she's super oblivious to her manners. Oh, and she is also really childish." Hanbei mumbled the last part as he put his finger onto his chin.

"W-Wow... There's so many surprises today..." Nanami said, sighing.

"Hey, old man, where are we going today?" Atsuko said, tugging on Mitsunari's sleeve. Nanami and Hanbei turned around and immediately smiled when they saw the two walking together; a perfect image of a daughter and father. Mitsunari, of course, was being the typical grumpy man that he was. Atsuko would constantly circle the boy, making him literally steam at the ears.

"Hey," Nanami whispered to boy-like man that was next to her. "Maybe we can be matchmakers... A-and somewhat help the two come together... Y-You don't h-have to i-if you d-don't want to!" she exclaimed the last part in self-defense.

Suddenly, Mitsunari had enough. "I told you already! I'm the same age as you!" However, that didn't exactly solve the problem.

"REALLY?! Whoa! So, you're eighteen only?! Wow! What do you like? Why are you in the army when you're so young?" Mitsunari facepalmed himself, and he noticed Hanbei and Nanami watching, and he had ran up to the two.

"So, Junior," said Hanbei, making Mitsunari flinch at the name. "I see you've met my cousin. You like her?"

"C-Cousin...?" said Mitsunari glaring a bit. "Not to be rude," he said, turning his head and crossing his arms. "She extremely annoying."

"Lord Mitsunari!" Atsuko glomped the fluffy headdress-wearing man, causing him to turn pink. "You know, you're very cute when you blush," she said, while looking for his reaction. She positioned herself in front of him so she could see everything.

And boy, did she get one. Mitsunari blushed even more, and he pecked her cheek, and he turned, huffed, and walked away. Atsuko gave a squeal of joy. And soon, she ran away, chasing after him.

"W-What an amazing event. D-Don't you think that t-they're perfect f-for each other?" Hanbei only chuckled.

"Yeah... I help those two out. So, I heard that there is going to be more people joining us..." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"W-Wha...? Umm," surprised by the statement, Nanami froze on the spot to think. Taking that to his advantage, Hanbei hugged the girl. He released her from his grasp and soon went on his merry way.

"See you later!" He said, as he waved, leaving the frozen girl behind, who eventually followed him.

* * *

Hey guys! Is Mitsunari too OOC? I can't tell. Who could this new person be? I don't know, but a certain feather might know. (I decided on something that might end in a disaster, but oh well, like a certain dude said, "Don't knock it till you try it, bro,") But I hope you all help me! Thanks a lot! And Thanks to ThePeacockFeather and Ryujin Mei for helping me by giving suggestions and reviews! And to everyone else too for supporting the story! Remember, check out their stuff because they're awesome!

Question of the Day: Do you guys think that Mitsunari has lady hair? Because on the pillows that were mentioned last time, he has lady hair. His hair looks so silky... I'm jealous. Mitsunari=Lady Hair.

See you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 6

Hi! How are you all? I am doing alright, but I've been under the weather recently... (sigh) So, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! So, I'm losing a bit of interest, but hopefully I have the courage to finish this story. And you guys are my only support! (Tear) Please give suggestions on the plot, because it is you guys that keep this story running.

By the way, the only reason why Mitsunari kissed Atsuko last time was because he wanted to shut her up. Sorry if it was a bit confusing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with samurais. TeeHee!

* * *

Chapter 6

_"If there was a lack of communication, we'd be in a bit of trouble..." _Nanami knew the consequences of the conquest for Kyushu was. If she were to fail, the Toyotomi would easily be thrown into oblivion by other powerful clans. Nothing would be able to save the clan if that were to ever happen. She couldn't fail. Not here, not now. For her mother.

"Alright, everyone! Let's put our skills to the test by conquering Kyushu!" Many soldiers stood and cheered, for they knew the road ahead of them was bumpy, but not impossible. Hideyoshi stood on a high platform, raising the morale of many people. "This is our battle plan!"

A huge banner fell behind Hideyoshi, revealing the grand scheme that Mitsunari and Nanami had prepared in the past few days. Lines and instructions dotted the plan, and soldiers had already begun to put themselves into the groups as instructed.

"I can't wait to get started!" said an energetic Atsuko, who held a small kid bow and a quiver full of long darts. How can she damage people? Who knows.

Naturally, Nanami had gone along the plan and joined other messengers like her; ready fight and die running; or to keep on running. Soon, everyone had left for their battle stations, and Nanami began to run for the Northern dock. _"I hope I don't mess this up for everyone..."_

Everything was running smoothly, soldiers arrived and took off, while the main commanders would tell them where to go. Yet there was something bothering Nanami. Something definitely was wrong.

_"Everything's too quiet. Almost as if..." _Suddenly, everything had halted. The word of dead messengers spread quickly, and like clockwork, everything came to a halting stop. It was finally Nanami's turn.

It had seemed as if time had sped up, having millions upon millions of soldiers in enemy colors hopping out; ready to fight and extinguish the fire that started it all.

"You're the last one... I hope you have a nice death..." Surrounded and with no one to help her, Nanami knew it was, without question, her time of death.

_"I-I won't give up without a fight... For everyone!" _Without thinking about another thing, Nanami split her scythe in her hand, and slashed around herself. It was almost as if she had become another person; or had received the fighting spirit of her father.

A soldier leaped for her head, but she killed him with the larger blade, before hopping out of the way before another blade had come down to try and slice her head. However, there were still many soldiers come out.

_"Oh gods, while everyone's trying to behead me, I hope that there's someone taking this to their advantage..." _Suddenly, a long flat blade had crashed inches apart from Nanami's face, causing her to leap instinctively back, and Nanami turned around to intercept a blade.

Finishing a person's life off, Nanami turned back around to see a woman with long, slick, black hair and electric blue eyes fighting along with her.

"W-Who are y-you? W-Why are you h-helping me?" The woman was very beautiful, and she had a short cerulean kimono, and she fought with much grace and precision.

"I was traveling around until I saw you... You fight so... Desperately." She spoke, as she fought with accuracy. Nanami was slashing the last of the soldiers; she was amazed at how well this woman could fight.

Resting from such a extreme attack, Nanami bowed down to this woman, only to get a 'ahem' from her.

"I am Kalypso, Peacock of the West, daughter of the leader of the Avaron Clan. Listen to me, you have to find your own courage... Like an animal, I see that you do well alone, but you need a pack for your own fake beliefs. They are nothing but lies." Nanami kept staring at the black-haired woman, soaking in every word like her life depended on it.

Picking up her weapon, Kalypso began to walk away. "Remember what I told you... For I believe our paths will take us away from each other..."

_"What an interesting woman... She has this strange aura around her..." _Looking at the direction of where Kalypso left, Nanami held her chest. _"Thank you. For the help and the advice. I will do you honor as well!"_

"Nanami...!" When Nanami arrived back at camp tired and hurt, Hanbei ran up to the girl, with his face worried. "Everyone's been worried about you." Soon, Hanbei's face relaxed. Nanami could have sworn that there was a pout that shadowed his face. "N-Not that I was worried, I knew you were going to come back!"

Smiling at Hanbei's less than obvious concern and looking around to make sure no one was there, Nanami hugged Hanbei, getting him to blush.

"That was for last time," Nanami said quietly and almost confidently as she walked to the medical tent.

* * *

Arriving at the medical tent, Nanami saw Mitsunari and Atsuko there, and Mitsunari was getting medicine applied while hissing. Atsuko, being the energetic woman she was, ran around the man, while pulling on his sleeve.

"Come on, Old man, I'm sure you'll be alright... I'm sure it doesn't hurt THAT much..." Hearing that, Mitsunari's face went red with anger and soon everyone could hear his voice.

"Oh yeah?! You think getting slashed ten times doesn't hurt?! And you also think that getting all ten large gashes applied with medicine doesn't hurt either?! Also, it doesn't hurt to get shot by your own page too?!" Hearing this, Atsuko stopped in her tracks and looked down, extremely hurt.

"Y-You're right... I'm sorry..." Realizing what he had done, but too stubborn to really admit to his mistake, Mitsunari only huffed and crossed his arms.

_"My. my... I hope they'll make up somehow..." _Respectfully leaving the pair behind, Nanami went to check in with the doctor, who was the same doctor that helped her many times over the course of the month, including the time when she had cut her hand.

"Ah! Nanami, I see you have returned safely! Sit here, and I'll go get the necessary supplies."

Finally getting a chance to think to herself, Nanami had examined what had happened over the course of time. She had outgrown the fact that her parents weren't here, but it still pained her to think about it. She wondered about why it was that she did so horribly when she was with others.

"Have you heard what Lord Mitsunari said to his page? The poor girl... I feel bad for her, but she did shoot her own lord..." Hearing that, Nanami snapped out of her thoughts and trances, and her head shot up to look at the doctor. She then slowly stuttered out a response.

"Y-Yeah... D-Don't you t-think t-they're perfect f-for each other? They care for each o-other, b-but I don't t-think Mitsunari w-would show that..." Then the doctor laughed. She had almost finished up fixing her wounds.

"Yes. Very true," said the doctor as she chuckled. "I'm also surprised at how little wounds you have... I guess you are more capable than expected. I hope you do very well in your future!"

Smiling and bowing down to the doctor, Nanami came out of the medical tent, only to be unexpectedly get glomped by a certain gold-cladded monkey.

"Yay! Yay! We won! We won!" Hideyoshi immediately got up and hopped around with joy, and even started to dance with Hanbei and Kanbei, who the two had opposite reactions to Hideyoshi's burst of joy. One had danced along, while the other slowly backed away and frowned at such a preposterous action.

Nanami had smiled at the Monkey's excitement, but slowly walked to a small lake where she had spotted Mitsunari and Atsuko once more, and hid behind a large tree in the forest. The two were sitting at the bank, and they were throwing rocks together.

"I'm sorry," said Mitsunari, while Atsuko looked surprisingly at Mitsunari. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. But that doesn't mean I forgive you. Show up at the entrance of the camp at noon for your punishment." And for a second, Atsuko looked relieved, but returned to a surprised face when Mitsunari had mentioned something about a punishment.

"Alright... And once again, Lord Mitsunari," Atsuko said sadly, and for the first time, didn't call Mitsunari an 'old man', "I'm sorry."

She then leaned on the amazed Mitsunari, also surprising him, and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the now crying Atsuko.

Smiling once again, Nanami walked away slowly, leaving the two to have their special time together, and went to go find Hanbei to tell of the good news.

_"I never thought that Atsuko cared so much about him... I guess that's why she acts so... Happy towards him," _She had found Hanbei walking around camp, and eating dango while reading a book.

She told Hanbei about the event and the mysterious date, and Hanbei got a little upset.

"He did what?! He made my cousin cry?" Hanbei pouted, but then relaxed. "(sigh) I guess we should check up on them tomorrow... But I think we should leave them alone and we should rest ourselves."

The two went their separate ways, and they awaited for the day to come.

* * *

How was this chappie? I hope it was good! So, I did a small cameo of the other suggested OC, but I don't think I portrayed her very well. I have no idea on if I'll make her appear in other chappies, but it is very unlikely. Now, I need to know if I've lost the writing style I had earlier. I haven't written in a while, so some feedback would be great.

Question of the Day: What do you think Mitsunari and Atsuko are going to do? And also, don't you guys think that when Mitsunari doesn't have his headdress, he looks like Magoichi Saika from Sengoku Basara? I don't know, that might be just me.

See you all next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello! How are you all? I'm so happy that there are a lot of people who read my story! I thank you all for your support! I really hope that you all are enjoying the story! Please, please review! I don't care if you're just a guest, I just want some people to review! Anyway, onto the story! By the way, I wanted to make Hideyoshi a father-like character that was more that meets the eye... (Transformers?)

Disclaimer: I'm done with disclaimers. I think you guys get the point. Don't own anything, never will.

* * *

Chapter 7

"H-Hanbei! What are you d-doing!?" Hanbei was dragging poor Nanami across the floor, and instead of heading to the destination they had both agreed on, Hanbei was instead walking towards Osaka castle, with a worried face.

"Lord Hideyoshi has fallen ill," said Hanbei, who was still dragging her. "It is only right that we visit him... Either way, he said he wanted to see you for something... Don't know what that is."

Stepping onto the doorstep, Hanbei knocked on the door and was immediately let in. It seemed as if whoever had let them in was already expecting them.

Nanami, as nervous as ever, hid behind Hanbei's back, even though she was taller than him, so it didn't really help her. Hanbei, however, noticed this action and chuckled to himself.

They walked quickly and swiftly across the hall, and Hanbei had a quick chat with the guard by Hideyoshi's door. "How is he?"

"Not well, Lord Hanbei. But you should go in and see for yourself."

Stepping away from the door, Hanbei and Nanami went into the room, to find the energetic monkey losing his energy. Nanami was saddened to see such a thing, for she would never have thought that the monkey she had served would succumb to this.

The room had a melancholy atmosphere, and there was the smell of medicine wafting through the air. There was barely any light; for the only source to be found was a small melted candle; with the wax pooling around it. The dim light flickered and grew soft then bright, uncovering the features of Hideyoshi's face.

Hideyoshi laid on his deathbed, looking as if he was ready to die at any given notice. He managed to turn his head everso slightly, to be able to face the now horrified two faces that belonged Hanbei and Nanami.

"M-My Lord..." whispered Hanbei, for even such a genius like him couldn't predict such a sudden swerve of events. "What a turnabout..."

"Nanami." croaked Hideyoshi, as Nanami immediately went to his side. "You have what it takes... Along with Hanbei, the two of you must... Protect the Toyotomi house... I know for a fact that you can fight... But now is the time to prove it."

Nanami was surprised to receive praise like that. So heartfelt and true. Even she knew that she could do something; it was just that she was always so nervous of failing... Failing the people above her.

"If we remove the problem at its source... You can no longer be nervous..." Hideyoshi was much smarter than anyone had expected; for underneath that enigmatic persona was just a undercover mastermind. With that remark, Hanbei soon flinched and started to grind his teeth.

"I-I see what you're getting at..." said Hanbei, who now looked very tense and you could hear him grinding his teeth. "You want... You want Nanami to raise her own army? Or to be your successor? But... That will erase everything you've done, Lord Hideyoshi!"

Nanami was now caught in between a tough fight between Hideyoshi and Hanbei, and she could only watch tensions grow. They were glaring at each other, like cats and dogs.

"It wouldn't matter. As long as there is a peaceful world... Everything will be alright. But hear this," he said, before coughing, "Mitsunari is stubborn. Stubborn, but loyal. He will try and protect Hideyori, my successor, with his life... But the only problem is he's so stubborn to the point of where he will chase off many officers. Including his friends, Kiyomasa and Masanori." That had sent Nanami and Hanbei thinking.

Nanami thought for a second; she knew that Kiyomasa and Masanori were too weak to be able to have great influence on daimyos. _"Now," _she thought, _"Who would be next in line...? Who was one of Hideyoshi's most trusted soldiers? Who has the power?" _Only one name had come to mind.

"Ieyasu." Hanbei said, thinking the same as Nanami. "He brings a lot of aid... And trouble. Like a double-edged sword."

"Mitsunari will take on the role of successor until Hideyori comes to age," said Hideyoshi, continuing, and who was now struggling to speak. "Ieyasu will do anything to get the people in his way dead."

"N-Now here's w-where I c-come in, isn't t-that right?" Nanami knew where this was going, but she was so afraid that it would come to this. She saw signs of Hideyoshi's reign ending, but she never thought she would have a major role.

"Essentially, yes. When Mitsunari is in great trouble, I need you to come in. Please," said Hideyoshi, who was showing signs of begging, "I do not want Ieyasu to take away everything I have done. At least with you, I can hope you will not erase my legacy. Hanbei, I need you to-"

"Assist her? Easily done," said Hanbei, cutting him off and smugly smiling. "I'd be offended if you didn't ask me, out of all people."

"Thank you," Hideyoshi said, weakly managing to move his lips, forming a smile. "I trust everything will go well. You have what it takes, so why not put it to use?"

Inspired by Hideyoshi, Nanami told Hideyoshi she would not fail; causing him to act like the monkey he was... Before he drew his last breath and fell asleep for the rest of his journey.

* * *

"What are you going to do now? We only have a manner of time... Before everything crashes down." said Hanbei. The two of them were walking back to where they were originally going to meet; to see Mitsunari and Atsuko.

"I-I honestly don't know..." said Nanami, who sighed but suddenly shut up as she saw Mitsunari and Atsuko quickly coming their way. "Quick!"

Nanami quickly grabbed Hanbei at the hip; and like a rag doll, he just flew with her. Nanami jumped into a bush nearby; the perfect and typical place to hide. "Umm... Eek?" The two then stuck their heads out of the bush to see what was going on.

"Lord Hideyoshi..." Mitsunari said sadly, as he walked with Atsuko. "His legacy must be carried on...!" He then looked up at the sky and raised his hand up and forming a fist; determined to do everything he could in his power.

"Heehee...!" Atsuko was following Mitsunari and held his sleeve once more; it seemed he had given up on trying to teach the girl to stop holding onto his sleeve. "I think you have what it takes, old man! I bet you could beat all of those bad guys that stand in your way!"

But Mitsunari wasn't stupid.

"No... It will be difficult, don't you see?" He said, shaking her hand off of his sleeve and slowly making his way towards the lake at where they were seen before. Hanbei and Nanami looked at each other suspiciously before they turned back again and began to follow. "Ieyasu is a big threat to Hideyoshi and his successors."

"But old man, I'm sure you can do it! If you manage to convince everyone to be on your side, nothing could go wrong!" Hearing this, Mitsunari only sighed. He knew that this girl knew nothing about war; but she was still right. The more, the merrier.

"I guess so... Now, for your punishment," Mitsunari said, looking at Atsuko with a smug face. as Atsuko stiffened. "You... You could use some practice with that bow... Tell you what? You're lucky today, because your punishment is going to be some training and a game of go."

Hanbei, upon hearing this, almost laughed out loud if Nanami hadn't thought ahead and clapped her hand over Hanbei's mouth. Slowly letting go, however, made Hanbei whisper into Nanami's ear.

"Atsuko's very smart," he whispered, explaining as he goes, "She almost beat me in go one time. As if Mitsunari would have a chance."

Following Mitsunari and Atsuko to the lake, the two wanted to make an appearance at an awkward time for them, so they slowly waited for the right time.

Mitsunari watched on as Atsuko would practice her aiming, but suddenly...

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO SHOOT ME AGAIN?!" Mitsunari yelled at the poor soul, scaring every animal in the forest off. But for a second, he thought of what had happened last time, and decided to deal with this with a different approach. "You know what? Just keep shooting, I go find some help."

Surprised at this statement, Atsuko was dumbstruck, but quickly followed before Mitsunari had disappeared from her view. She then glomped Mitsunari from behind.

"Wait! I'll deal with this because I did this! Don't move!" Atsuko had already known that this was going to happen again, so she came prepared. "I brought bandages..." Mitsunari sat down, as well as Atsuko.

Hanbei, however, was on the floor laughing and crying, he couldn't stop himself. Nanami had to drag him to a different spot to get ready for their interesting entrance. By now, Hanbei had gotten the point, so he stopped laughing, wiped tears off his face, and he stood up.

"So, I see that the two of you have gotten yourselves into quite a bit of trouble," said Hanbei, who was now walking down the path with Nanami.

"I'm really sorry, old man... I hope you can forgive me..." Mitsunari could see that Atsuko was on the verge of tears, she couldn't and wouldn't forgive herself a second time.

With a 'hmph', Mitsunari then hugged the youth, trying to comfort her, but regretting it at the same time because Hanbei was standing right there. "I-It's fine, but don't shoot me again." Atsuko blushed, but soon returned the hug and was smiling now, and caressed the now bandaged wound.

"You two are so adorable! Right, Nanami?" said Hanbei, with Mitsunari drilling daggers with his eyes, and little Atsuko blushing like a wild rose.

"Heehee... A-almost adorkable..." However, Mitsunari tried to argue.

"W-well, so are you guys!" But instead of Hanbei saying something, Nanami decided to do something very brash and brave.

"But what if we want to be like that? Do you have a problem with that?" Nanami then hugged Hanbei, who had his mouth gaping open. Mitsunari, as well as Atsuko, were very surprised about her remark.

"U-Umm..." Mitsunari had no idea what to say, "I guess not...?"

Nanami went back to her usual self and smiled. "G-Good."

Soon, Hanbei and Nanami left the two alone, and Nanami turned to face Hanbei.

"Wow," said Hanbei, who scratched his head. "You were amazing. I didn't expect you to say such a thing... But maybe that's why I love you!"

Nanami blushed, but nervously kissed the genius, getting him to blush as well. Slowly, they drew away from each other and blushed, and they walked back to camp, awaiting for the next steps...

* * *

Have I told you guys how much I hate writing scenes like that? The only reason why I don't like it is because I'm terribly bad at writing romantic scenes. I would feel like I'm being a pervert or something. Ugh... So, how did you guys like this chappie? I hope it was acceptable at the least! I really enjoyed writing the first half of the chappie, but things got awkward when I had to write the ending...

Question of the Day: Back to weird merch, did you know that Koei has a item that's basically Mitsunari's fan? I find that soooo cool! Like, it's the exact size and everything! I really hope that the fan is made out of wood and metal, not wood and paper. I would be really angry if that was the case.

Link (Just delete the spaces, as usual): www .gamecity. /shop /goods /sengoku3 /item5. htm


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! How are you all? So, I hope you guys enjoyed my other small story I wrote earlier... Hahaha. It's definitely a strange one. Anyway, updates will definitely slow down because school is starting for me, but that doesn't mean I won't stop writing. Maybe it take weeks for me to write a new chappie... (sigh) Anyway, I am so happy that you all like my story! Although I wish you guys left more reviews... (nudge nudge) (wink wink)

Anyway, onto the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Exactly why would I join your army instead of Ieyasu?" Hanbei and Nanami were heading head first into the difficulties of recruiting ronin. Or more like stubborn warriors. They didn't have much luck, but they still pursued the idea. "Ieyasu has the power, Ieyasu is able to rule the land." They were trying to convince Kiyomasa Kato and Masanori Fukushima to join their cause, but things weren't exactly running smoothly like they wanted.

"But we know Ieyasu will not keep his promises. He WILL kill Hideyori. We need to prevent that!" Hanbei said, waving his arms around passionately. Nanami poured more tea for Kiyomasa and set the pot down. "If you don't want to join Mitsunari's cause, then you can join ours! But if you join Ieyasu's cause, he will no doubt cause the Toyotomi house to crumble! Even Lord Hideyoshi said so himself!"

"Do you have any proof?" Kiyomasa said, looking away painfully, for he didn't want to doubt the Monkey's words. Both Nanami and Hanbei cringed. It was hard to already convince the two, but to find proof? What are they, detectives? But nonetheless, they still had nothing against the so called, "Tanuki".

"P-Proof is not needed for such a thing. Either w-way, I-Ieyasu is a patient man..." said Nanami, now biting on her thumbnail. "H-He will wait until we are all dead... And i-if he w-were to die... H-He could e-easily tell his s-sons to kill H-Hideyori... If he has the power to rule the land... He will also have the power to destroy the house..." She poured more tea and began to drink her own tea. She patiently waited for an answer.

"A-Alright... We'll join your cause. But we cannot promise that we can make much difference," said Kiyomasa, while Masanori tensed up and became very upset.

"B-But Kiyomasa! Wouldn't it be better if-"

"Fool! If we were to join Ieyasu's cause, he will cause our house to fall! Did you not hear what they have said? And remember, Masanori, we are not a part of Mitsunari's army. As much as I hate it, we must do everything we can. To keep our house intact." he yelled, cutting off Masanori and slowly calming down.

"Thank you! Our base of operations will be in Mino, so I hope you can get there! It's Gifu castle! Please get there soon, I think lady Nene should be there," said Hanbei, waving to the now leaving Kiyomasa and Masanori. Kiyomasa jumped, in surprise and excitement.

"L-Lady Nene?! I'll certainly be there now!" Then Kiyomasa and Masanori began to run very fast while weaving their way out of the house, and Hanbei and Nanami laughed.

"Whew... We were pretty lucky... It didn't take that long. Not like some of the other people we tried to convince. Now, who is next on our list?" Nanami said, taking out a large scroll and examined it. "Looks like... Okuni... Hey, I heard that she was in town right now. We should find her as soon as-"

"Did I hear my name? Oh, my, my, looks you guys had quite the meeting," Okuni said, appearing suddenly and pointing at the cups. "Let me guess, you want me to join your cause!" Hanbei looked at Okuni suspiciously. Did she manage to hear everything?

"Did you hear our entire conversation...? How dare you... If you were an agent for the Tokugawa, you would be dead by now," Hanbei said, pointing at Okuni angrily. "But we gladly appreciate your assistance."

"No problem, as for the next person you should recruit Masamune. He doesn't exactly like the Tokugawa either," Okuni said, then twirling her magical umbrella, hopping off the balcony and flew away.

"I find her to be a bit... Annoying and mistrusting. Are you sure about this, Nanami?" Hanbei whispered, then looking over to see a nodding Nanami cleaning up.

"We're desperate. We need to find whoever we can... To prevent the defeat of Mitsunari. To protect the house. We promised Hideyoshi, remember?" Mentioning Hideyoshi only brought pain to the both of them, for they had missed the terribly lovable monkey.

_"It's already been two weeks... And Mitsunari has already begun to move accordingly... Fushimi Castle will become quite the bloody battlefield; if I have predicted his thinking right._"Nanami was worried that the clash between the Western army and Eastern army would come faster than expected; and it was only a matter of time if the former had not taken place yet. And already, Hanbei and Nanami were moving quickly towards the docks of Osaka to go towards the province of Tosa. There was word that Motochika Chosokabe was spotted along the area, that he had not died quite yet.

"Let's hope that Motochika's still kicking around, you know?" said Hanbei, winking and smiling at Nanami, who blushed. "I also heard that Gracia around too! We should find her!" So, the two went on the boats, sailing towards the island of Shikoku.

* * *

Meanwhile...

It was nightfall already; Mitsunari, Atsuko, and Sakon were talking at their camp, and Mitsunari was discussing about a plan to take Fushimi Castle while Ieyasu was not here. They were desperate for warriors to join their cause. Yet, all of them knew that slowly, the Tokugawa was swaying their allies one by one. They were in a meeting room, and there was the smell of sake. A map laid on a mahogany table, sown with an ink bottle and brushes across the wooden surface.

"What am I going to do?" Mitsunari said, walking back and forth as Sakon and Atsuko watched on, worried. Atsuko and Sakon were the only people to see the distressed and solicitous side of Mitsunari. "My allies are being brainwashed before my eyes... By that fat pig. I bet he has even swayed Hanbei and Nanami... Kiyomasa and Masanori... I'm sorry for being so foolish... Maybe I should just-"

"You're not giving up on me, old man! You got to tough it out! Come on, where's the strong man that got shot twice from before? Show off your strength and courage! We're carrying Hideyoshi's legacy out! You can't let our lord down!" said Atsuko, cutting off the man, pouting and arms by her chest. The little outburst only caused Sakon to laugh.

"She's right. You signed yourself up for this, you know. It's only right for someone to carry out what they have promised," he said, shrugging and pouring sake into the little cup while Atsuko nodded her head furiously.

"You guys... (sigh) Fine." said Mitsunari. Atsuko's face lid up from out of the blue, then immediately drawing the stubborn bureaucrat into a bear hug. Blushing, Mitsunari reluctantly returned the hug. _"I'm very glad to have you guys by my side, at least... Especially you,_ Atsuko..." He then blushed even more, if it were possible, when he realized what had just gone through his mind._ "N-Not that I would ever admit that..."_

"Yay! We got the old man back!" she said, looking up at the bureaucrat, grinning; getting a warm smile from Mitsunari.

"Haha. Indeed. You and Tamaki would be great friends," said Sakon, drinking sake out of his cup, thinking about the daughter he had at home. "Maybe when the war is all over, we can have some peaceful time together. Just the four of us. By the way, Mitsunari, have you had any luck in finding Hanbei and Nanami?" The subject had changed very quickly, due to what Mitsunari was worried about earlier.

"No... I don't know where they are... They just disappeared. I wonder where they had gone," he said, reminiscing about the pair. "I need them... To be by my side..."

* * *

All in the meantime...

"My, this is quite the surprise! A visit? From friends?" Gracia answered the door and welcomed her guests. Judging from the last time they had seen her, she had grown up quite a bit. She was married, but it seemed that she was visiting her friend, Motochika for a few days. "Motochika! Friends are here! Isn't that nice?"

"It seems the tides have brought in beggars... Is that why you are here?" Motochika had emerged from the depths of his home and surprised Gracia with his words. All of them stepped inside, with Motochika playing his trusty shamisen. "To rebel against the Tokugawa... I like the idea."

"Indeed," said Hanbei, his face written with seriousness. "The Tokugawa will swipe the Toyotomi house into oblivion," Motochika's face had a eerie smile posted on, and it seemed he was more than amused. "If we are not careful."

"Haha... That seems to be quite the reason," Motochika taunted while tuning, causing a string on the instrument to snap. "A tsunami will sweep the house away... So you want to prevent that. Rest assured, I will join your cause. But know this," he warned, while snapping a second string, "You cannot prevent everything. The waves will take something away."

"O-Of course. B-But we are a-all ready, t-to die... That is." Nanami whispered the dying part, for no one wanted to know that they were facing a near to hopeless battle. "We will fight the waves. W-We will swim." Suddenly, her eyes widened in surprise when Motochika had snapped the last string, smiling with his eeriness.

"Good. Gracia, are you coming as well? Are you going to fight the waves...? Or submit to them?" Motochika's expression had changed from smiling to a more serious face. Then he looked over to see a shaken up Gracia, pondering about what to do. She knew that her marriage was on the line, but her friend... "Do not lose your grip on common sense. Do what you believe is right."

"I..." said the Magenta-haired lady, struggling to make up her mind, "I will fight with you too, Motochika!" yelled the girl, with her mood changing drastically and getting the musical man to smile once again.

"Then," said Hanbei, who showed his happiness and excitement. He stood up vigorously and smiled at Nanami, who smiled back. "We shall head off, shall we?"

Then the four of them left the house, immediately taking off for the adventures ahead... Who knows exactly what might happen next?

* * *

Ahhh... I know it's kind of weird to have so many characters come into the story now, but they won't really play a huge role. School is starting for me, and that means waking up early for band! Do any of you guys take band? If so, I'm curious as to what instruments you play! And if you aren't in band, then you guys could just tell me what instruments you play in general! So I hope you guys enjoyed that, along with the one-shot I wrote a couple of days ago. So, how's life? I don't know, I like to ask that question a lot, but it seems like no one answers me... (tear) Anyway, remember to **review, comment, and ask questions!** And congrats to all those people that finished up school related things! I know a couple of people that finally finished up...

Fact of the day (switching it up slightly today): Mitsunari's fan IS made out of paper and wood... I'm mad. Oh well, I kind of saw this coming, because it's quite hard to make a metal and wood fan without having to charge more fees... (Sigh) Disappointed. Again. My life is like, twenty percent less awesome. Although, with Ryujin Mei's story update, that brought it up to a nice seventy percent! (Because life can't be perfect, you know?)

See you guys next time!


	10. Chapter 9

Hello Everybody! How are you all? As usual, I've been reading and writing and doing stuff. Playing my trumpet, studying, and attending to school. I got a piece of sheet music for my trumpet, and I literally got lost for almost the whole entire song. Why do you want me to play a high F that isn't even on the physical lines?! Oh well. Gosh, school is really overwhelming, and luckily I didn't get lost! Hurray for me! Also luckily, most of my classes are in the south, so it's less confusing. I thank you all for being patient, and you might have to wait a bit for the next chapter, but I think everything should be fine. So, how's life? Is school fun for you? I miss elementary school... Oh well, we all have to grow up some time, huh? Anyway, enough babbling, let's get to the story!

Remember to like, comment, and subscribe! Sorry, this isn't YouTube.

* * *

Chapter 9

"If they won't let us in, then we'll force ourselves in!" Mitsunari stood proudly above all of his soldiers; with steel, harden eyes ready for battle. They were already at Fushimi, there has been a significant problem of trying to take the castle, and he had already decided that there was going to be nothing that would be spared.

"We must do this for Lord Hideyoshi!" The crowd consisting of men from all ages cheered as Mitsunari rallied, almost like a call and response game. The sky was already black and blue, with a tinge of red mixed in, and it looked like their time was running short. "Charge!"

Soldiers, medics, and commanders of all kind charged towards the dreaded castle, ready to lose their lives at best. Yet, within the ranks of the Western Army, there were traitors ready to take their comrades' lives away. And they were also ready to shred the Western Army apart. One after another, rooks would march on the now red grass, if there were any, and held onto their spears like there was no tomorrow.

"Sir," said Sakon, approaching the arrogant bureaucrat from behind. "We have a slight problem." Mitsunari's head shot up in alarm; what could possibly be the problem now? There was already enough problems to deal with; Mitsunari had hoped that it would be of some importance. "In the midst of the battle, it seems... That there was a ninja attack... They were headed for the main camp," Sakon soon became nervous; nervous of saying what must be said next.

"But you said 'were'. What are you getting at?" Mitsunari questioned. Mitsunari's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why in the world is Sakon wasting his time like that? Sakon soon cleared his throat.

"Well, the good thing is that the attack was intercepted, but there has been a injury," as Sakon spoke, Mitsunari did not understand why he was telling him this; if it meant no defeat then... Well, he sure received a unexpected and a most definitely cringing surprise. "Atsuko was the person to intercept, and she did a superb job, but she didn't get away with it very well," Mitsunari bit his thumbnail in fear, he hoped that there was going to be nothing that happened to the little girl, but it seems that he was wrong.

"I-Is she a-alright...?" He looked up at Sakon with his eyes twinkle, as if he was ready to cry. They flashed with fear and concern, along with a minuscule amount of relief because she had hopefully survived the attack. However, seeing this, Sakon laughed out loud. "What?! I cannot be worried for a little girl, let alone the only girl in the army?!" And if you look at it the right way, you would have thought that he had just confessed about his little love.

Unfortunately for him, that only sent Sakon down to the floor laughing.

"And I thought you were the king of jerks, people who don't care about anyone else but them! She's completely fine! She's resting now, she told me that she wanted a certain unhappy man for a visitor. But she knew how busy he was and she said if he was, then don't bother him. Anyway, we should visit her anyway." Then, Mitsunari had unconsciously veered back towards main camp. Sakon noticed this and decided to tease the man. "That's right, come along! Now who's a good little tsundere? Don't worry, I'll take care of everything here for you!"

Then, looking to see if Mitsunari had for sure left, Sakon started to walk towards where Tadakatsu Honda had showed up. He whispered a small and snide comment. "HeeHeeHee... Wait until I tell Atsuko about this... She'll be quite happy..."

Ignoring the comment, Mitsunari already started to drift back to camp; hoping that everything had gone well with Atsuko. His heart would sink and flutter over and over again; as he would argue with himself and try to convince himself that his other self was wrong. He walked down the bloody and depressing hill down to the main camp, ignoring all of the dead bodies that continued to pile itself up more.

As he arrived at the camp, he walked past all of the injured; one had his arm torn off, while another had half of his face blown off. Even though he was considered to be a heartless person, like one of those people who couldn't care less, Mitsunari truly cared for his men; he just had difficulty expressing that mother-like initiative. He even secretly mourned for each and every one of the people he had passed by.

_"Maybe I've changed... I've never cared for my own people before... Maybe it's all because of her..."_

* * *

"Lord Mitsunari! You came to visit me! How wonderful!" Atsuko had kept the cheery demeanor she always had; even if she was injured. Mitsunari immediately ran up to the little girl and hugged her. "M-My lord?! You sure are clingy today huh, old man? Hey... Were you worried? I bet you were! Aww, I'm honored that you care for me!" She then curled up against Mitsunari's head.

But he just ignored every word and kept his embrace steady.

Atsuko, seeing that Mitsunari wouldn't budge, started to grow a faint pink underneath his arms. "M-Mitsunari...? Old man...?"

"I have missed you," he said, releasing Atsuko from his grip, but not all the way. "Are you alright? Where did they get you?" Just thinking about who could have attacked his precious Atsuko got him very angry, and flames sparked in Mitsunari's eyes. Atsuko saw the embers turn into flames and sighed, thinking about how protective Mitsunari was.

"I'm fine! But Old man... You don't have to worry so much! You'll get wrinkles if you worry that much! And if you really want to know, they got me right here," Atsuko then pointed to her back and traced her finger along where the cut was underneath her layers of clothes before she winced. "Right there... It hurt a lot at first, but after resting for a bit, its just a bit numb. Like I said, there's no need to worry!"

"B-But..." mumbled Mitsunari, who looked at the energetic kid worryingly. He eyes soon became glassy, causing the monkey-like girl to bite her lip in defense. "I was so worried..." His body soon turned tense, and his voice deepened and started to shake. He was crumbling right before Atsuko's eyes. "I can't lose you. You're everything to me, and I'll protect you. Never leave my side... Please. If you die, I'll never forgive myself." He then began to snuggle and small drops fell from his eyes. He tighted his grip on Atsuko's sleeves, just like how she would when she was with him before the attack.

Out of the blue, Atsuko felt wetness on her chest and looked down to see the headstrong man broken down right in front of her. Boy, did she feel horrible!

"Please don't cry...! I'm here now, right? We all have to live in the moment... Don't worry about the future, promise?" She then pushed Mitsunari away to look into his watery, puffy, and red eyes. "You're the sweetest man I've ever met... So, stop it! And you know that's saying a lot! Haha, silly, don't do that!" He then leaned back onto her chest and smiled against her chest, still with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you... I'm glad you think of me that way..." Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms, and a certain burly man stood outside of the tent, smiling at what he saw. He then left the two alone for them to enjoy each other's embrace.

* * *

"So, is everyone present for this meeting? Well, that's good," Hanbei had gathered everyone from his home province of Mino, along with everyone who had gathered at Gifu Castle. They stood at the camp clearing, and they all listened carefully to the boy-like man. "We must be alert! We have received word that Ieyasu is currently resting at a small town called Sekigahara. We must quickly move! I believe that this will be the place of where Ieyasu and Mitsunari clash! Possibly for the final time. Let's hurry and make haste!"

"But sir, I don't want to ruin anything, but what if we are too weak? The Tokugawa are more powerful than we are. Same with the Western Army, it is a no brainer that we might suffer significantly!" Upon hearing this statement, soldiers soon began to murmur among themselves. They surely did not want to lose their lives! Hanbei, however, was not the in the slightest worried or concerned. In fact, he laughed.

"Do you have no faith in me? Ah, but I see where you are going with this. Don't worry," he said, teasing the soldier that had inquired him of his concerns, "I know tons of people who do not like Ieyasu or Mitsunari, so this is the perfect opportunity to gain trust and to smash the Tokugawa!" He then jumped up from his spot and pointed towards the now setting sun. "Hideyoshi will be watching us! He will be with us in spirit!" Then everyone cheered. "Alright, Kiyomasa, take them away! You know what to do!"

* * *

"Quick!" Mitsunari bursted into a grand room full of all of his commanders, and even though they were resting, Mitsunari could not let the opportunity slip by. It was already evening. "We must ready our horses," he said, as the men moaned and protested. "We are very close to our dreams! Ieyasu is right where we want him! Do you men feel like we should not move? That we should let Lord Hideyoshi down and also let his son fall? No, we shall not!" When he mentioned Lord Hideyoshi, everyone immediately perked up and ran straight out of the room, getting ready for combat.

Soon, Sakon came in and was amazed of how everyone pushed each other out of the room, he looked at Mitsunari as if to say, "Did you do all of this?" Mitsunari then nodded.

"Are you not lying about this? Are you sure this is the battle to end all battles?" Sakon spoke, questioning Mitsunari's logic. However, he had already known the answer, all before Mitsunari said anything.

"Yes, I am really sure. It is now or never. We have him where we want him, and don't worry, my sources are reliable. But do you think... Do you think we will win? They are swaying in favor of that fat pig..." Already, Sakon began to see the other side of Mitsunari, a broken down, scared Mitsunari.

_"The poor kid,"_ he had thought, _"There are so many responsibilities for him to take care of... There's going to be a day where he just cracks and falls... Maybe that day is now,"_ He thought, seeing that Mitsunari began to bite his nails, (which he would never do) in worry.

"Do not worry, my Lord. Everything will sort itself out. We WILL win. Even if it costs many lives. Please," Sakon said, with a stern face written all over, "DO NOT WORRY. That is all." He then left Mitsunari all alone to think about himself, to think about things on his own.

* * *

How do you like that? Sorry if this update is a bit late, there's school and stuff, so yeah. I'm a bit obsessed with eyes this chappie, huh? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chappie, because the story is finally about to close... (sigh) So happy that a lot of you guys like my work! Even if there are only like, four of you. So, how do you guys feel about the story coming to a close? I bet you guys are a bit sad or something. I don't know. Please, comment, review, and ask questions! Give me ideas and stuff! Maybe ideas for a next story? I don't know. But pppllleeeaaassee review! Thank you!

See you guys next time!


	11. Final Chapter

Hello everyone! If you see the title of this chappie, you will see that it is the last chapter... I had to do this guys, but it doesn't mean that I'll be gone forever! I have other stories to hold you over, (Although I kind of hate the first one, the one-shot's fine) and you have the awesome Ryujin Mei with her awesome story to hold you over as well! It's called, "A Chaotic Mix", and it is my favorite story. (I love it!)

School is really tiring, but I think I have the energy to write everyday when I get home. Even if it is not a lot. I have a couple of one-shots lined up for you all, so I hope you like that, and I'll probably start a major story before my winter break, so then I can get a headstart. Just so you guys know. The major story might be a bit late, because I take a lot of time to plan one, and things get a little hectic. If you looked at my notebook, you would not understand a thing in there. But mostly because I have what I like to call chicken scratch writing. Anyway, expect SOMETHING from me sooner or later.

Hope you guys enjoy! And cry? I don't think I have the writing capabilities to do so though. I can't dump people's feels, you know?

* * *

Final Chapter

Morning had secretly slipped its way into the night and had caused the sun to rise; and yet the heavy fog had not lifted from its place. Two mountains jamming a small town nearby cowered over every building, and yet no one who lived in the village that presumably lived there for their whole lives would know that the village would be swallowed by the flames of war hours later. The fog sat peacefully at the feet of mountains slowly began rise.

"This... This is a sign, a sign that the final battle will take place here... The fog is lifting, and so is our morale..." Mitsunari stood on a cliff, watching like a eagle, glaring at the small settlement below. The sun's light peeked through the clouds and the fog; a sign that could mean the success of the Western Army. Its light mixed with the clouds around it; and you couldn't tell if it was a sign of heaven or just the light. "I need to be able to do this... Atsuko, this is for you..." He clenched his teeth together and his body tensed; if he was to lose his life for a better future for Atsuko, he'll give it up immediately.

"Mitsunari... Are you sure that you want to do this? It isn't too late..." But Sakon didn't need to finish his sentence. Mitsunari shoved his finger onto Sakon's lips, and he shot an icy glare at him. His eyes were fierce; and they looked and felt like daggers going into you.

"You should not be the one to be talking, considering you are the one who rushed up Tadakatsu and nearly got yourself killed," Always leave it to Mitsunari to deliver a sarcastic remark at such a odd time. "Hideyoshi would have wanted this," He then looked at a certain brown-haired girl lovingly and said, "And plus I'm doing it for somebody else..." Sakon laughed on the inside when he saw the way Mitsunari looked at Atsuko. His eyes grew soft and he entered a very lazy, relaxed trance.

"Alright... As long as you believe it is the right thing..." They rode off towards the sun rising valley, and the men below readied themselves for the final battle.

_"If I die, Atsuko... I'll watch over you from the skies... And if it rains, I will be the clouds and the water... Please don't forget me..." _

Before he entered battle, he wrote a small letter, just in case the worst was to happen.

* * *

An hour later...

"(Pant) (Pant) A-Are we going to be there soon? Hurry men! We must make it in time! We have literally no time to waste!" Nanami was leading the army of her dreams; the army that she would know for sure would make her parents proud. To make everyone who had suffered because of her, proud. She rode on her horse down the path and past a million trees, with the horse panting and Nanami's heart racing. Hundreds and hundreds of men followed behind her; along with her most trusted allies by her side.

"Kiyomasa, Masanori," she said with a serious voice, which was something that wasn't normal for her, and catching the two's attention. "You two must be ready to catch Ieyasu from behind," she explained, as their destination drew closer and closer, her voice was shaking, not because of the ride, but because of how nervous she was. Mitsunari's life was in her hands! "We cannot let him escape if we manage to corner him, so be ready. Now go!" Kiyomasa and Masanori then took their men and went ahead of Hanbei and Nanami; they were determined not to let the death of Hideyori become a reality.

"Gracia, Motochika," she yelled, as the next pairing rode up to her. She needed to have the strength to not break down, but she was on the verge. However, she was more hopeful and she did not falter when it came down to her decision. "You must not let any of the enemy ninjas get to any of the garrisons be-"

"Because they'll be able to convince any of the wavering officers to defect. Yes, we went through the plan earlier, so I don't think we need to review, Lady Nanami. Let's just get the party started!" Masamune finished Nanami's sentence, catching her off guard and surprising her all the same. Nanami then looked at Hanbei, who nodded to Masamune's statement. Masamune had joined Hanbei and Nanami's cause very recently, and he was almost overjoyed when there was an opportunity to kick the fat tanuki's butt without having to serve the 'obnoxious' Mitsunari.

"A-Alright. It's time, everyone! Our mission is to protect Mitsunari! And to defeat Ieyasu Tokugawa! And to keep the Toyotomi House from crumbling!" Everyone cheered and hollered, and they all rode towards the soiled battlefield with Okuni's lead as Nanami and Hanbei stayed a bit behind. The wind blew along with their movements; a possible sign that everything was going to be alright. "H-Hanbei..."

When she called towards the effeminate man, he turned back to face the nervous lady. "What is it, my lady?" he questioned, as she blushed.

She then hopped off of her horse as Hanbei did the same; and they stared into each other's lustful eyes. The wind blew between the two, and they both began to walk slowly towards each other. When they had nearly been touching each other, Nanami kissed the small boy, who in return, kissed back passionately. They soon separated to breathe.

"I... I love you... Don't die, promise? If you won't, I won't." Nanami said this in a quiet hush, almost as quiet as the whispering winds around them. Her hair waved with the wind; her silky hair flowing.

"I promise," Hanbei said with a sincere smile. "Let's meet each other again... After when all of this is over..."

* * *

Everything was a total disaster. Everyone was ditching him. He knew he should have turned back when he had the chance.

"M-My Lord...?" Atsuko stood along side with Mitsunari; and her face wore a concerned face, as she saw the worst of Mitsunari. He fought long and hard, and he was currently resting, but it wasn't rest that he needed. He sat at a bench with his face buried into his hands, and small drips of water can be seen making their way down his palms.

"We are going to lose." This was something Atsuko couldn't deny; nearly every man who had once fought for the Western Army surrendered. She cursed at every single one of them for bringing such pain to her dear Mitsunari. They were all cowards in Atsuko's eyes, they wanted their lives than their lord's. "Here." He held a small white envelope, and even though Atsuko didn't look smart, she had already figured out what would be in there. "Don't open it yet. Wait until the battle is over."

Silence ensued as Atsuko took the letter into her hands; they were shaking so damn much, you would think she did not have the strength to hold anything. She carefully slipped the piece of paper into her outer coat, and she lowered herself down to Mitsunari's eye level. Suddenly, she took one of Mitsunari's soft hands into her own. He looked up to see what she was doing.

"Don't worry, we'll make it. Now come on!" Atsuko quickly hugged him, lifted Mitsunari up, and ran towards the battlefield. And Mitsunari, being the person he was, sighed and ran after the little girl.

When he entered battle, he was suddenly filled with a mysterious energy, an energy that told him to keep fighting. Atsuko and Mitsunari worked together like clockwork. Atsuko shoot from afar as Mitsunari would get surrounded, but suddenly he wiped out everyone in sight. Atsuko would weave in between Mitsunari and enemies to get the right angle to shoot from. However, they didn't escape every single attack, as they would get injured every so often.

"M-My Lord!" A voice had broken the suspense and tension, as when the enemies were distracted, Atsuko would finish them off. One of the messengers ran up to Mitsunari, panting and catching his breath as words just spilled out of his mouth. "There are mysterious reinforcements coming from the North and the South! They are moving into main camp!"

Mitsunari couldn't believe his ears. Reinforcements? What a turnabout. He was so relieved, it felt like all of his worries just melted away. "They can do what every they feel like... In fact, send some of our men to help them! Hurry!"

* * *

"Get Ieyasu's head! We're so close!" Nanami saw that Okuni had her hands full with Ieyasu's son, Kiyomasa's hands full of Ina, Masanori dueling it out with Tadakatsu, and an injured Hanbei with Ieyasu. She then walked up to Ieyasu with her eyes hardened and steely. They seemed almost hurt; and unimpressed. "Ieyasu... Do you understand what you are trying to do? It is not about uniting the land anymore,"

"Then what is it about, huh?" Ieyasu said with a smug voice. He glared at how easily a fifteen year old managed to overthrow him like this.

"You betrayed Lord Hideyoshi," she said, as she rose her scythe. "And the only other thing that is more unforgivable than raising against others is to betray your own. Or to rise against your own brethren. I didn't think you would stoop so low..." She shook her head. And she let the blade fall.

And forever would he be silenced by the wind... Along with his blood mixing into the earth... Suddenly, there was a thud behind her.

* * *

When he turned back to face a grinning Atsuko, he noticed a ninja in the trees around them. It seemed the ninja wasn't for him, it seemed he was after Atsuko!

"Atsuko!"

"Old man? What's-" Mitsunari tackled the poor little girl to the ground, and the ninja leaped for his attack at the same time. Mitsunari was met with a searing pain in his back. He felt blood begin to leave his body. Was this really his end? "M-Mitsunari! P-Please..." Atsuko's voice grew quieter and quieter, she had been able to roll him off and finish the ninja off, and he managed to see the tears in her eyes. But before he fell asleep, he could have sworn he saw two familiar faces...

"Please... Don't die..." She kept her grip on Mitsunari as people lifted him up and moved him; tears were pouring down her petite face, and she just couldn't stop. "Don't leave me... I don't want to be all alone... A world without you is like a world without love... It cannot be! Please! If you hear me, don't die!" She kept crying and begging, and it had almost broke Nanami and Hanbei's hearts when they had arrived. They were even there when Mitsunari closed his eyes.

Even when they said he was going to live, Atsuko wouldn't stop whimpering and whispering to her loved one. She would curl up against him and eventually fall asleep; to only whisper in her dreams.

However, one day, she had decided to open the letter that he had given her. Her fingers worked with grace as the envelope tore; and she slipped the letter out.

_"Dear Atsuko,"_ Atsuko's tears were intensifying as she read each and every line written on the piece of paper; it was like the paper was made of gold and must be treated with care. _"If I am dead, then know that you should not mourn over my death. I understand that it may be devastating for someone like you. Do not ever lose that cheerful demeanor you have managed to show me everyday. I was happy that you were with me; even until the very bitter end. I'm sorry if I have ever made you upset... Please forgive me... I.."_

Before she could finish the letter, Atsuko felt a tap on her shoulder. When she slowly looked up, her eyes widened significantly. Mitsunari was staring right back into her creamy eyes. He was sitting up, and it seemed he knew what had happened, but he didn't really mind. He had a very dreamy look on his face, and his entire body relaxed.

"I told you to not read the letter, right?" Mitsunari said, weakly. "Now... I'll take that." He took the letter out of her hands, making her whine a little then having her lean onto his chest. "Where did you stop?"

"I..." Atsuko whimpered while snuggling against his chest, "I didn't read the last line... Could you te-"

"I love you." Mitsunari then took Atsuko's face into his hands and kissed the now struggling girl. He separated from her and he smiled warmly, making Atsuko's heart jump. She nearly melted at the sight of Mitsunari's smile; it seemed like she had finally fallen to the Tsudere's charms. She blushed redder than a beet, and only had Mitsunari chuckle in response.

"I love you too..."

* * *

"Do you think Atsuko will be ok?" Hanbei was a bit worried for his cousin, for she had been crying for quite sometime now. However, Nanami stepped over to where Hanbei was and patted his shoulders.

"I think they'll be fine... It looks like Mitsunari's going to live anyway. We shouldn't really worry."

"I guess so. I hope she'll be alright."

They looked straight into each other's eyes and they drew closer and closer...

And who knows what might have happened next?

* * *

AHHHHHH! Sorry for such a cliffhanger! Technically, this is the end, but if there is enough people that want a epilogue, maybe I'll write one. If you're unhappy with the ending, I'm so sorry! But for now, I'm going to take a bit of a break to plan new stories, so I'll be gone for a while. There might be a few one-shots here and there, so I won't be gone forever. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I really tried to do well in this story, and if you have any ideas, do tell! Remember, comment, ask questions, and review! Thank you all for the support that you guys have given me! I love you all!

See you guys in the next story! I hope you all like this!


	12. Epilogue

Dudes, I'm back. Have you all read that really random and weird one-shot I wrote? That's right, I wrote ANOTHER one. Oh well. If there are people like, "Dude, I don't care for the one-shots, just give me the good stuff," Then, you'll going to have to wait. Sorry, but life is being a ***** right now.

This will be the very, very last chappie. This is all based on request, so I hope you all appreciate my effort! I don't know. I did it just for you guys... Isn't that nice? Well, I realize that I didn't really answer any questions that you guys were desperately trying to find out for. I'm sorry about that, but I left it that way so that it's up to you. You know, it's up to you to make the ending up. I can't really do everything, you know? I left a few hints so that some would understand where I was going towards, but I just this epilogue will answer everything. The ending's a bit cheesy and weird. But I love cheese!

Is it just me, or is it that things have been hectic for all of us lately in the fanfic universe? (sigh) I hope I earn a few more reviews by doing this... I don't know, man, life is very depressing. And it only makes it worse when you live in an area known for rain.

By the way, this chappie has characters being OOC (Well, I think) and a biiiit AU. Maybe. And I'm giving Atsuko and Mitsunari lots of love during this chappie! Because I feel like it! Sorry if this chappie seems rushed! WARNING: THE ENDING IS REALLY WEIRD.

Enjoy the final chappie! Until the next story begins!

* * *

"Mitsunari! Where are we going today?" Atsuko was happily following her secret lover; or more like her lover didn't like to admit it. No matter how much Atsuko tried to convince him. She ran around the man, skipping and laughing, just like a little girl. _"Hmm, that's weird! Mitsunari always tells me what's going on... Oh well!"_

"Somewhere. Don't you worry about that," However, Mitsunari could not completely avoid his love for the little lady, for he could not stop himself from smiling every time she would run around with her huge grin. He tried to resist the temptation of staring at Atsuko as she whorled around and around in her cute tailcoat. _"Gosh... Why does she look so... Gah! What in the world am I thinking?! This isn't the time to be-"_ He started to think about really dirty thoughts when suddenly...

"Hey! Junior!" A voice snapped out of his thoughts, and he blushed when he heard Hanbei's voice; I mean, who wouldn't if you could have possibly be caught thinking about dirty things? Especially for someone like Mitsunari, who was too prideful in anything really. "So Junior, are we going to do what we said we were going to do?" He had an almost mocking tone in his voice, almost as if he knew what Mitsunari was thinking.

"O-Of course, I mean, I always keep my promises you know," Mitsunari said, as he pouted and turned the other way, only to see a peering Atsuko. "What are you staring at?"

"Old man..." Atsuko said, with a confused tone, "What are we doing today? You still haven't told me..." But then Mitsunari looked at her with a sweet smile; but Atsuko wasn't stupid. _"Ack... That smile... It looks almost too sweet... What could he be-"_ But it was too late. Mitsunari suddenly grabbed Atsuko, and even though he did not look like it, he managed to knock her out.

"Sleep tight, my dear... I hope you have fun in another world..." What did he mean by that?

* * *

"Hey Hanbei, have you seen Atsuko? She kind of just wandered away..." The grumpy "old man" approached the effeminate man with a concerned look; if Hanbei didn't know where Atsuko would be, then he's in trouble. He knew how angry Hanbei could get if he found out that Atsuko was missing.

"Umm, no," said Hanbei, confirming Mitsunari's fears. He slowly got the idea of what might had happened, and his face turned red. "Don't tell me... DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME!" Mitsunari almost got punched out if Nanami hadn't stopped the now raging Hanbei.

"H-Hanbei!" said Nanami, nervously holding back Hanbei; even she was afraid of Hanbei by now. If it wasn't for Mitsunari, she would have ran a long time ago. "I don't think it's Mitsunari's fault! I saw some suspicious people around town today! It looked like they were searching for something! P-Please don't kill anyone!" Nanami made sure that Hanbei had calmed down before letting him go; and she noticed how Hanbei had a worried face worn on his face.

"If she isn't anywhere... Do you think something happened!?" Everyone thought that idea was preposterous. After Ieyasu Tokugawa was defeated at the battle of Sekigahara, there was no one who would dare oppose the great rulers of the land. But maybe... But maybe there was still someone out there... Someone who still wanted to get blood on their hands. "It could be possible..."

"But nonetheless, we must hurry and find her!" said Mitsunari, whose heart was aching at the thought of Atsuko being... Dead. He didn't want to even think about it, but he knew he had to because it was an idea. And quite the realistic and idealistic one too. "Where did you see them, Nanami?"

"Umm... I think by the forest. Isn't that the forest where Atsuko loves to hang out at? You know, the one with the lake?" Nanami bit her nails, and she looked around to see a glimpse of what seemed to be a piece of cloth. A red cloth. Could that be...? "L-Look! Over there! A piece of-"

"Red cloth!" said Hanbei, interrupting Nanami. He was nervous already; if something happened to his dear cousin... Then someone's going to have to pay! No matter who! "Let's go!" He ran faster than the wind, and he left a huge trail of dust as Nanami and Mitsunari looked at each other; concerned, and followed.

* * *

Many hours later... (Who knows how long it has been?)

"Eeeeekkk! Get away, get away!" Poor Atsuko was shaking with fear; two huge guys tried to grab her (clears throat), but she was so scared and shaky that she just dodged her way out of everything. She was in a cold, dark room, and she had her arms flailing and she couldn't stop screaming. "Help! Help!" It made her look pathetic, as much as she hated it. After she was held captive, she immediately knew that the men she knew as Hanbei and Mitsunari were not real at all. It turned out that they were trying to get her head to get money from Ieyasu's sons.

However, suddenly, light flooded into the room, and she was bawling when she saw who she couldn't stop thinking about the whole time...

"Mitsunari!" She managed to run past the confused men and glomped him. But this time, he didn't mind at all. "I missed you! I was thinking about this whole time! I promise not to wander away again!" She snuggled against his chest, and she began to bawl like a little child.

"Mitsunari!" said Nanami, who took initiative of attacking the men even though that was out of character for her. "T-Take Atsuko out of here! Hanbei and I will take care of this!" Creepily, her voice suddenly turned very low. "We'll take care of the perpetrators..." She put her emphasis on "perpetrators" and "care".

Mitsunari nodded and ran out of the room, still holding on to Atsuko. Nanami looked back just in time and blocked a hit from one of the men. "How dare you attack my dear cousin!" Hanbei was fueled with rage and he and Nanami worked together to eventually take the two down. Nanami would attack the two with her dual blade scythe, and Hanbei would float with his compass and smashed the men down.

They got assistance a few minutes later, and they arrested the two dopplegangers. They soon went back home to check on Atsuko and Mitsunari, just to make sure.

* * *

"How is she?" said Hanbei, as he arrived back at the castle. He saw that Mitsunari was waiting for the two, and he bowed with gratitude. "Haha! No need to bow! I hope that she is fine. She seemed so scared... I feel bad for her. We heard that they were after her because of the bounty on her head. I didn't think that Tokugawa's sons would even try... But it looks like they did."

Mitsunari clenched his hands into fists; why in the world would they even try? He wanted to kill them with his own hands. "S-She's fine. I'm really glad that we got there in time. Although I wish this would have never happened. She was shaking so much, I thought there was something else that was wrong with her. I'll never forgive myself for letting her wander like that..."

Nanami, however, like to beg to differ. "I don't think you should not forgive yourself. These things are bound to happen," even though she didn't look like it, Nanami was wise, but no one would notice because of her shy personality. "We were just unlucky that this had to happen to Atsuko. There was nothing wrong with you."

"(sigh) I guess you're right..."

* * *

After that incident, Nanami and her friends soon found Ieyasu's sons, and they had paid the ultimate price. They soon went their separate ways, but they had always kept in touch. It was funny, funny how small beginnings would lead to such beautiful and great endings. Hanbei and Nanami lived in the peaceful province of Oki, and Mitsunari and Atsuko lead the country... As time flew by, they grew to be the best of the best... And their legend will forever be fused in stone... "Until the very bitter end..." A voice echoed the words. And the Sakura trees would bloom every year for them... As they would watch from the sky and the clouds, returned back to the motherland...

The End


End file.
